Forever Broken
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Dean was dying, there was no way around it. The only treatment cost too much. Dean accepted it. So did John. Sam couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He had to do something. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Broken.**

**Inspired by and slightly based on Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage.**

**Summary: Dean was dying, there was no way around it. The only treatment cost too much. Dean accepted it. So did John. Sam couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to do something. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

The room was white, sterile, disinfectant filled the air.

The prone figure of Dean Winchester lay beneath the sheets, skin as white as snow, many different wires and machines surrounding him.

It had been a simple wendigo hunt, in and out, quick.

But somehow, it had jumped Dean and hurt him bad.

His heart was damaged and only one procedure could save his life.

But it cost a little under a thousand dollars which the Winchesters could not afford.

The police were after them, so they couldn't rely on credit scams, and they only had enough cash to afford the basics.

Dean accepted the fact that it was just his time.

John accepted it too, after a while.

Sam couldn't. He wouldn't.

He had to do something!

But what?

That was the question.

* * *

As the sun rose behind the trees, streaks of life filtering through the window, Sam entered, eyes immediately falling onto his comatose brother.

They say he had a few weeks at most, hopefully 'til Christmas.

But it wasn't enough.

Not nearly enough.

Sam wasn't going to give up on his brother.

Not yet.

Not ever.

Sighing, Sam kissed his brother's forehead and left.

He needed to get away for a while.

* * *

Sam had no destination. He didn't know where he was going, but never the less, he eventually found a park about 10 minutes away from the hospital.

He sat on the bench and sighed again, head in his hands, tears rolling down his face.

Looking up, he found an unpainted mural in front of him.

It was a beautiful drawing, but without any colour, it was incomplete.

The thought of painting brought memories of college to his mind.

His art had been his life, his life with Jess. Before it had all been cruelly taken away from him.

Jess.

Sam sighed, more tears falling down his face. Jess had always said that art was life, beauty, love. Everything that provided joy for someone could be turned into art.

Footsteps neared and a man's voice spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sam nodded.

"To bad there's no-one to paint it".

"There isn't?" Sam asked in amazement and when the man nodded, Sam smiled. "I can do it"

"You can?" The man asked, a smile crossing his face.

Sam nodded. "I studied art at Stanford university".

The man beamed, pleased with the answer. "Alright. Let's say 1000 dollars if it's done by Christmas Day".

Sam grinned. This was the chance he needed. Paint this mural and he could save his brother.

He shook the mans outstretched hand who smiled and said his thanks before walking away.

The main problem though, was that neither his father, nor brother, knew what he had been studying. Knew about his passion.

Sam shook his head. They'd just have to understand, because Sam **had** to save Dean.

Happy that he finally had a solution, Sam ran back to the hospital to get his equipment that was currently stuffed at the bottom of his duffel and check on Dean before running back to the park to start on the mural; Dean's hope.

* * *

One stroke after another went by, but it lacked enthusiasm.

It wasn't that Sam thought the mural wasn't good, that it lacked soul, it was just that, every day, he saw Dean so still, and it made Sam feel as if it was all for nought.

Not to mention that he didn't even know this town.

It was like painting for a stranger.

_Flashback_

"_Have you ever done a painting you didn't believe in?" Sam's art teacher, Mr Edwards, asked the class._

_No-one raised a hand in response._

"_Or a painting for someone you barely knew?"_

_No-one responded._

"_My point is, that even if you don't know them personally, you can still paint the light that is inside each and every one of them. Art crosses all boundaries and surpasses all languages. One image can change lives. You can introduce men to their souls. If someone is lacking hope, you can give it to them through art. Art is about beauty, life, love. If you can express any of them through art, then you are a true artist"._

_End Flashback._

Sam smiled. He remembered that lesson like it was yesterday.

And Jess.

Jess always told him that every picture of his had a meaning.

And if he found the meaning of something, then he could paint it.

Sam grinned. That was it!

He may not know this place or these people, but he could see the happiness, joy, the light that filled this town.

And that's what he would paint!

And the meaning of the mural, to him, was his brother.

Dean was his inspiration.

Dean was what allowed him to paint this mural.

And Dean would be what kept him going to the very end.

Now, Sam knew what he had to do.

He was determined.

He **would** save his brother.

* * *

A week later, Dean was still comatose. Everyone was loosing hope.

Sam, was gaining hope.

The mural was halfway there, and he still had 2 weeks left.

He was re-energised.

Sam had hope.

Everything was going to be ok.

If only he knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

One beautiful sunny day that week, Sam gathered up his equipment and was about to leave when his father entered, immediately spotting the satchel on Sam's shoulder.

"What's going on Sam?" John asked, his tone harsh. A million thoughts raced through his mind. The most prominent being the thought that Sam was going to leave them again.

"Dad…I…" Sam stuttered, unable to form words. It had been hard enough to tell his father he wanted to go to college. How was he going to tell him what he studies, how he was going to help Dean.

"What Sam!?" John yelled, knocking the bag to the floor, the art materials spilling everywhere.

Sam bent to gather his belongings before standing and facing his father. "I'm painting a mural"

John let out a chuckle. "A mural?"

Sam sighed. "To help pay for Dean's treatment".

John sighed. "You don't have to **try** to paint a mural Sammy".

Sam shook his head. "I'm not **trying** dad, **I am**!" He sighed. "You never did ask what I went to school for, did you? Art Dad. My passion. This is the way I'm going to help Dean".

John shook his head and sighed. Art and hunting didn't go right.

No son of John Winchester was going to risk his life hunting while he was preoccupied with a nonsensical hobby.

As he saw Sam open the door, his face turned hard and he spoke the words that once again broke his son's heart. "If you leave this room, don't you even think of coming back.

Tears formed in Sam's eyes and he whispered. "I'm sorry" Before leaving.

And as he watched his son go, John broke down, knowing he had just lost one son and was about to loose the other.

For the Winchesters, life sometimes seemed unbearable.

* * *

Sam sighed, tears falling down his face as he walked through the park.

How could his father be so cold?

Did he not understand that he was trying to help Dean?

Or did he just not care?

No.

He cared.

But only about hunting.

If Dean died, but he died a hunters death, then that was fine.

But if Sam saved him, but it was by painting the mural, that wasn't fine.

Sam gave a mental growl to his father.

If the man wasn't so self absorbed and actually cared about his sons, then he would understand why Sam was doing what he was doing.

But he didn't

Sighing, he climbed the stepladder and carried on with the mural.

He was going to help Dean, even if their father didn't give a damn.

And then he would go back to school.

Give his life to his art.

A life that he and Jess had started a long while ago.

* * *

Another week later, as John watched his son sleeping peacefully, the door opened and a nurse walked in, who began unlatching Dean's bed.

John watched, confused, when Dean's doctor, Dr Aveham, entered.

"Doc?" John spoke, voice wavering slightly. "What's the matter?"

Dr Aveham smiled. "We're gonna get Dean prepped or surgery. If all goes well, he should be fine".

John smiled, but was slightly confused. "But…how?"

Dr Aveham smiled. "Your other son, Sam, dropped off a cheque this morning to pay for the surgery.

Tears began to form behind Sam's eyes. "Sammy"

Dr Aveham placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder and said "Everything will be fine" before leaving with Dean.

But John knew the doc was wrong, in one sense.

Dean would be fine, but their family was broken.

* * *

The surgery went fine and Dean woke a few days later. John still hasn't told him about Sam and luckily, Dean had been too out of it to ask; until…

Dean was currently eating his dinner when suddenly he stopped and looked around. "Dad. Where's Sammy?"

John sighed. "I dunno".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, worry in his voice.

"We had a fight" John said, a small tear falling down his face.

Dean sighed. "Dad".

"I just got angry" John replied. "You were dying and he was determined to paint a mural to pay for the surgery".

Dean laughed. "Sammy? Paint?"

"Apparently, it's what he did at Stanford" John said with a slight sigh. "And it worked. It paid for the surgery".

Dean nodded, slight shock apparent on his face. "Have you seen it?"

"What?"

"The mural"

John shook his head. "I was too busy looking after you"

"Damnit Dad" Dean sighed. "When will you learn that you have 2 sons?"

John sighed. "I know. I've made too many mistakes with Sammy"

Dean sighed. "We need to find him. Need to make things right".

John nodded. "I'll see when you can be released".

Dean nodded. "Ok".

* * *

The wind blew through the trees, causing them to rustle as the sun beat down on the small park.

After 5 days and some tests, dean was released and they now stood looking at the mural Sam had painted.

Dean stared at it in awe. "I didn't know Sammy was this good".

"me neither" John said as he looked at the intricate detail that each stroke had created.

After a few minutes, Dean sighed. "Dad. We gotta find him and apologise"

"I know" John stretched his muscles and turned, heading to the car. "Come on. Let's go"

Dean nodded, following his father to the classic Impala.

As he closed the door and put the seatbelt on, Dean said. "We got work to do".

* * *

**5 months later**

Sam sighed as the phone beeped again, momentarily distracting him from his painting.

He didn't need to look who it was.

He knew it was either Dean or John. They'd been trying to find out where he was for the past 6 months.

Dean, he felt bad for.

John, not so much.

But if he told Dean where he was, John would come too.

He couldn't let that happen.

It would only cause him more pain.

He'd already been caused enough pain.

He wouldn't let it happen again.

After a few more strokes, Sam looked at his watch.

Tidying away his art equipment and putting it in his duffel which he then slung over his shoulder, Sam left the apartment.

* * *

The corvette cruised down the road to the university, not spotting the black impala that was parked down a side road.

As Sam entered the lesson, he was met by his friend David Thompson.

"Yo Sammy-Boy!" David said, walking up to him. "I'm taking you out tonight man! We'll party, get some girls!"

Sam laughed at his friends enthusiasm. Yes, it was his birthday, but he didn't want to go out, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Man. It's fine. I'm really not in the mood". Sam replied.

David shook his head. "No. We **are** going out"

Sam laughed and gave in. "Fine. What time".

David smiled. "Lions head at 6?"

Sam nodded. "Alright".

* * *

After the lesson, Sam grabbed some lunch from the café before heading back to his apartment.

But as he entered, he felt another presence.

Hunter instincts taking over, he tried to find out who, what, it was.

A hand touched his shoulder and he spun 'round, coming face to face with his older brother.

"Dean" Sam whispered. He really missed his brother and the last time he saw him, Dean was dying in a comatose state.

Seeing him proved that Sam had saved his brother.

"Happy birthday Sammy" Dean said, a wide grin on his face.

Hoy flooded through both brothers, but Sam's suddenly disappeared when he caught eye of his father. All of a sudden, it was replaced with anger.

"Dad" He spat with venom, a cold look on his face.

"Son…I…" John stuttered, unable to form words. What could he say to make it better. What could he say to the son he pushed away twice.

"Don't…just leave" Sam whispered, turning his back on them.

"Sammy…"

"GO!" Sam yelled, whirling around, fire in his eyes.

"Sam…we…" Dean whispered sadly.

"Go. Please. Please, just go" Sam whispered, tears falling down his face.

"We're really sorry Sammy" Dean whispered as they left.

"Sorry isn't good enough" Sam whispered sadly.

It was true; sorry wouldn't fix it this time.

The Winchester family would be, forever broken.

**And there is the end! Hope you've all enjoyed my little tale. If you have, you could tell me in a review! Hehe! Lol! Reviews are perfect for lunch!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Broken - Part 2: Lies Of Broken.**

**Summary: It wasn't that he hated them, he just couldn't trust them anymore. Couldn't trust him. An accident changes him mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Here you go! More as you ordered! Sorry for the major wait! I've been really busy with school work and had major writers block! Sorry! Please read and review!**

**Mental Break.**

Rays of sunlight beat down on Stanford university as Sam Winchester and his friend, Jake Thompson, walked through the campus from their last lesson of the semester.

"You sure you're gonna be ok here? My mom says you're welcome to come with" Jake asked him.

Sam shook his head. "yeah, but thanks man. I do appreciate it, but, I don't think I could handle it at the moment".

Jake nodded. "Alright. Merry Christmas man"

Sam smiled. "Merry Christmas".

And the two friends parted.

It had been a year since Sam had left his family and Christmas had rolled 'round once again, making Sam feel kinda upset.

Deciding to take his mind off his family, Sam got in his car and drove off to the nearby store. He was gonna pick up a nice meal, beer and some movies and have a night in.

However, as he got to the intersection, his car skidded on a patch of ice and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

* * *

AC/DC's Back In Black woke Dean from his precious slumber. Hand roaming the side table, he finally found his phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?"

"yes, who is this?" Dean replied, fear gnawing at his stomach.

"This is Doctor Williams, from Palo Alto general. We have your brother here".

"Sammy?" Dean whispered in shock, just loud enough for the doctor to hear. "Is he ok?"

"I'd like it for you and your father to come here so I can speak with you personally".

"We'll be there soon" Dean said and disconnected the call.

"Dean?" John grumbled as he woke, but when he saw the look of worry and fear on his son's face, he became alert. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Sam…he's hurt" Dean replied, mind still trying to process the information.

"Where?" John asked, already getting changed.

"Palo Alto general" Dean replied, but his eyes were still locked in place.

"Dean" John placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, causing Dean to turn. "Snap out of it. Sammy needs us"

Dean sighed. "What if he hates us? What if he tells us to leave?"

"Well at least we'll know he's ok" John replied.

Dean nodded. "Let's go".

Smiling lightly, they both left for the Impala, both hoping that Sammy was ok.

* * *

It took them two days to arrive and as soon as they did, they quickly parked the Impala and ran into the reception, drawing quite a bit of attention to themselves.

"can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We need to see Sam Winchester's doctor" Dean replied.

"Family?"

Dean nodded. "I'm his brother and this is our father".

The receptionist nodded and typed some information into a computer, then spoke into a phone before turning back to them.

"He'll meet you in conference two. Down the hall, first right. They nodded and said their thanks before heading in that direction.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Dr Williams entered.

"How's my son?" John immediately stood.

Dr Williams smiled. "Physically, he's fine. He had some slight bruising which caused a small amount of internal bleeding, but it was immediately fixed. But your son seems to have amnesia. He has no recognition of where he is and believes he is 20 years old.

"He's forgotten 4 years!" Dean exclaimed.

Dr Williams nodded. "Apart from that, he's fine".

"What happened?" John asked.

"We found his car crashed by the side of the road. A passer by called for the ambulance. The road he seemed to have been on had a few patches of ice which we believe his car slipped on, causing the crash".

John nodded. "Can we see him?"

Dr Williams nodded, opening the door and leading them out.

He led them to a room in PCU and told them to call him if they needed before leaving.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered when they entered the room, unsure as to whether Sam was sleeping.

"Dean!" The yell proved him wrong and Sam attempted to sit up, a large grin on his face.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he moved to his brother's side.

Sam nodded. "Yeah" The smile still planted on his face. Then he turned back toward the door. "Dad!"

John smiled. "Hey kiddo".

"What happened? Where were you guys?" Sam asked with confusion.

John sighed internally. He hated lying to his son, but this was their second chance with him and he wasn't gonna give it up.

"Van hit us" John replied. "Me and Dean got checked out too. We're ok, but we were more worried about you, doc said you had a bit of bleedin'".

Sam smiled. "I feel fine"

Dean chuckled. "We'll see about that Sammy"

Sam frowned, itching at the hospital gown. "Fine".

John nodded, agreeing with Dean. "Yeah Sammy. We gotta make sure you're ok first".

Sam nodded. "When do you think I can get out of here?"

"tomorrow" Doctor Williams entered the room, smiling.

"The main thing we were worried about was the amnesia".

John nodded. "So he's fine"

Dr Williams smiled. "As far as we can tel. But I want to do a few scans, just to make sure".

John nodded. "Ok".

Dean smiled at Sam. "We'll see you in a bit Sammy"

Sam nodded. "Ok".

Dr Williams smiled. "If you'd wait in the waiting room, nurse Summers will take Sam and we'll be back in about an hour".

John and Dean smiled and said goodbye to Sam before leaving.

But as they neared the waiting room, Dean pulled his father aside.

"Why did you lie to Sam?"

John sighed. "We got a second chance with him. I don't wanna loose it, loose Sam. Do you?"

Dean shook his head. "No" He paused. "But what happens if he remembers?"

"We'll deal with it then" John replied. "Come on. Let's get some coffee".

* * *

About an hour later, they were called back to Sam's room where Dr Williams assured the two that Sam was fine and he could leave the next day.

"So. Did I miss anything important?" Sam asked, once Dr Williams was gone.

Dean shook his head. "No, not much Sammy".

"Have a rest kiddo. You look tired".

Sam nodded and fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke a few hours later, he took out his duffle from under the bed and looked through it. It wasn't much. Obviously it was all the police could find in the car which was salvageable, but he managed to find a blank sketchbook and some art materials.

Placing the duffel back and the sketchpad on his knees, he began to draw.

And that's what Dean woke to; the sound of pencil on paper.

"What you doing Sammy?" Dean asked groggily.

San smiled lightly at him and held up the picture, a very detailed drawing of the Impala, cruising down a country road.

Dean smiled. "Awesome Sammy".

"Thanks. I thought you might want something to remember it by".

Dean frowned. "What do you mean Sammy?"

"I just thought…'cuz of the crash…" Sam trailed off.

Dean shook his head. "Naw Sammy. We were in Dad's truck" Dean was thankful that John had sold the car after Sam left, that way Sam wouldn't ask any questions.

"oh" Sam looked thoughtful. "Should I draw him one instead?"

"I think he's ok Sam. He was way more worried about you" Dean replied.

Sam nodded. "Ok". He then smiled and held out the picture. "You can still have it if you want"

Dean smiled back and took the picture. "Thanks Sammy".

"For what?" Dean turned to find John awake. He handed him the picture. "Look at what Sammy did".

John smiled at his youngest. "Nice job Sammy".

Sam smiled as he looked at his sheets, embarrassed. "Thanks".

Dr Williams then entered. "I see you're up" Sam smiled. "And I believe you are ready to go".

"Really?" Sam looked hopeful.

Dr Williams nodded.

John smiled. "Thanks doc".

"No problem" He replied and left.

John turned to the boys and smiled. "Alright, I'll get some coffee to wake us up and then we'll go. Help Sammy get ready, kay Dean?"

Dean nodded and grinned. "Sure dad".

* * *

**Emotional Break**

It had been 6 months since Sam had lost part of his memory and everything seemed to be going fine.

The three Winchesters were regularly hunting and Dean and John were both happy to be back with the youngest member of their family.

Sam, however, was confused.

A few weeks prior, he found a picture of him and Jess, though he didn't know who she was and felt an immediate connection with her.

And then the previous day, when he picked up a picture he had done, another flash came to him.

Jess again, telling me how good his art was. This confused Sam. Who was she? Why were they in a school?

So he decided to ask Dean.

"Dean?" He held the picture up for his sibling to see. "Who's this?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I had a vision the other day" Sam paused. "I think I'm getting my memories back".

Dean nodded, but inside fear was building. How long would it be until Sam found out that they had lied to him?

He sighed. "Her name is Jess".

Sam heard the pain in his brother's voice and wondered what could have happened.

Dean continued. "She died in a fire".

"oh" Was all Sam could muster. Sighing, he dropped the subject and sat on the bed, falling into a dark sleep.

* * *

The next day, when Sam woke, he decided not to mention what had transpired the previous day; neither did Dean.

They had found a hunt in a forest nearby that looked like the work of a wendigo and were going to check it out.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, but as usual, things aren't always easy for the Winchesters.

They moved through the dense trees as silently as they could, when suddenly the wendigo attacked Dean.

He was thrown to the floor and then chucked into a tree, before being attacked again.

Sam aimed his gun, but there was no way he could shoot without hurting Dean.

Another shot rang out and the wendigo fell to the floor, turning to ash.

John's gun was smoking and he shot a glare to Sam before going to Dean's side.

Though bruised and beaten, Dean was ok as he managed to sit up and smile at Sam.

Seeing that Dean wasn't too badly injured, John turned to his youngest. "What the hell was that Sam!"

"What…I…"Sam stuttered, wondering why his father was yelling at him.

"You had a clear shot! If you'd have taken it, Dean might not be hurt!".

"I…I…" Suddenly, a flash of memories assaulted Sam's brain.

_The man beamed, pleased with the answer. __"__Alright. Let__'__s say 1000 dollars if it__'__s done by Christmas Day__"__._

_Sam grinned. This was the chance he needed. Paint this mural and he could save his brother._

_He shook the mans outstretched hand who smiled and said his thanks before walking away._

"_What Sam!?__"__ John yelled, knocking the bag to the floor, the art materials spilling everywhere._

_Sam bent to gather his belongings before standing and facing his father. __"__I__'__m painting a mural__"_

_John let out a chuckle. __"__A mural?__"_

_Sam sighed. __"__To help pay for Dean__'__s treatment__"__._

_John sighed. __"__You don__'__t have to __**try**__ to paint a mural Sammy__"__._

_Sam shook his head. __"__I__'__m not __**trying**__ dad, __**I am**__!__"__ He sighed. __"__You never did ask what I went to school for, did you? Art Dad. My passion. This is the way I__'__m going to help Dean__"__._

"_If you leave this room, don__'__t you even think of coming back._

_Tears formed in Sam__'__s eyes and he whispered. __"__I__'__m sorry__"__ Before leaving._

Sam's eyes narrowed, glaring at the two. "You lied to me"

"Sam?" Dean was confused.

"Don't play dumb" Sam warned. "I remember everything".

"Sam…we…" It was now John who was stuttering.

"Why?! Why did you lie to me?!" Sam screamed, tears falling down his face.

"Sammy"

Sam shook his head and ran through the forest as fast as his legs could take him.

He didn't know where he was gonna go, he just knew he had to get away.

**Finally! Hope it was worth the wait! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Broken - Part 3: The Final Break.**

**Summary: 5 months later, John and Dean realise how much their decisions have affected the youngest Winchester's life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, sorry for the wait, I've been mega busy! Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Forever Broken.**

**Physical Break**

"You sure Bobby'll know something about what we're hunting?" Dean asked, turning to his father.

John nodded. "Yeah. Bobby knows everything"

"You sure it's not a revenant?"

"I checked countless times. There's no way it could be. But I don't know what it is otherwise"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, nestling into his seat.

His thoughts drifted to his brother who he hadn't seen in 5 months.

The last time he did see him, Sam was angry and hurt by the fact that they'd lied to him, taken advantage of his amnesia.

Dean himself had not agreed with the lie, but he hadn't spoke out, wanting a second chance with his little brother.

But now, it had turned it's back on them and Sam had left once again.

Why couldn't things be easy?

Why couldn't he have his father **and** his brother?

Why couldn't life be simple?

A couple of hours later, they pulled up at Bobby's but were surprised to find anger directed at them when he opened the door.

"Whadaya need?" Bobby grumbled.

John ignored it and smiled. "We need help on a hunt. Can't figure out what we're dealing with"

Bobby nodded and wiping a hand over his face, let them enter.

Dean laughed when he noticed a stair lift. "Legs getting to old for ya Bobby?"

Bobby chuckled. "You wish boy" But Dean noticed a slight grimace on his face.

"So, what are ya hunting?"

John told him what was going on and they began to research possible entities.

Half an hour later, a buzz sounded.

"I'll be back in a few" Bobby said before running up the stairs.

John's confusion matched Dean's and he nodded to his son before saying. "I'm gonna find out what's going on" And he followed Bobby up the stairs.

When he got to the top, he was stopped by what he saw.

As Bobby got to the top of the stairs, he turned right into a room and said. "You ok Sammy?"

Sam nodded and Bobby walked over to the bed.

"You wanna get out?"

Sam nodded and Bobby smiled. He pulled over a wheelchair and then threw the covers back. He placed a robe around Sam and tied it before helping him into the wheelchair.

"Where do you wanna go"

"Study" The reply was a small whisper, weak and feeble.

Bobby smiled and pushed the wheelchair out the door and to the opposite room.

"I'll bring you somat to eat"

Sam nodded and gave Bobby a small smile as he left.

But as Bobby stepped through the threshold of the room, he was shocked to find and angry John at the top of the stairs.

"John…"

"Explain to me why he's here. Why you didn't tell us"

Bobby grew angry and ushered him downstairs as not to disturb Sam. "He's here because he needs to be and I didn't tell you because you didn't deserve to know".

"What are you talking about!?" John asked angrily.

"Sam told me what happened. I can't believe you John"

"I did what I thought was best"

"For you and Dean. What about Sam? That kid up there is hurt John".

"Sam?" Dean whispered, hearing the conversation. Before either adult could reply, he ran up the stairs.

"Sammy?" Turning, he saw the lone figure, sitting in the study, typing on a computer.

"Sam?" Dean questioned as he entered the room.

Sam stopped and turned his head, but he stayed quiet.

"I'm really sorry Sammy"

Sam sighed. "I know"

"Dad is too"

"I know" Pause. "But it still hurts".

Dean nodded and paused, tension in the air. "So why you at Bobby's?"

"He's helped me a lot"

"Come on Sam, we didn't do anything that bad".

"No" He paused and sighed. "After my accident".

John sighed as he watched Dean run upstairs before turning to Bobby. "I know I hurt him and I wish I didn't, but it's too late to change anything now£.

"It's not" Bobby replied. "That boy up there needs a father".

"He has you" John paused. "Why is that anyway? Why didn't he go back to college again?"

"he did" Bobby sighed and wiped a hand across his face. "But there was an accident".

"An accident?" John whispered, wondering what else his youngest had been through.

Bobby nodded. "He was on his way to his friends when a truck ploughed into him. Damn driver was drunk…John…Sam's paralysed".

And John's heart broke.

"Like I said, he's hurt, in more ways than one"

The guilt sank in, knowing that it was his fault that Sam was hurt…broken…

"I know" He whispered, defeated, wishing he could do something to heal his youngest, even though it was futile.

Even though it was his fault.

Dean felt the same way.

They had both hurt the person they swore to protect.

For the Winchesters…

…this was the final break…

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Thanks for all the amazing support! Thank you!**

**Holls!**


End file.
